


人鱼

by Encore_chaud



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encore_chaud/pseuds/Encore_chaud
Summary: 存档
Relationships: 南以颜喻, 张颜齐/周震南





	人鱼

“你最近回去的都很早？家里出什么事了嘛？”同事随口问。张颜齐收拾东西的动作不停，慢吞吞地回一句“嗯，有点事情。”

同事点头，没有再追问。张颜齐很快拿起伞出了门，一把半透明的伞，在阳光下会流光溢彩。张颜齐走过花园，花园里是整整齐齐一排排刚刚收获完鲜花的枪，放在新鲜翻过的泥土里，张颜齐放缓脚步，目光搜寻着，果然，粗心大意的机器会忘掉一两朵花儿，张颜齐从冰冷的金属上小心翼翼摘下一朵蓝色的雏菊，放进怀里，大踏步走了出去。

张颜齐养了一只人鱼，说出去也不会有人信，不是童话里美丽的生物，是青灰色鳞片，尖牙利嘴生气时会竖起刺的可怕生灵，像一只小刺猬，张颜齐无奈地想。一只刚刚成年的动物，机警狡诈，张颜齐怎么也想不通这只人鱼会出现在自己的世界里。

但是现在这只人鱼确实好好地生活在自己家里，而且正在发脾气，腮边鼓起伞状的一排肉刺，一咧嘴露出冷光的尖牙，他现在还不会说话，只能通过喉咙发出的嘶嘶声和灵活有力的鱼尾表示对张颜齐晚归的愤怒。张颜齐垂下眼角“对不起，”他耐心又温柔，“今天绕道去买了一支百合，所以晚了。”

“嘶嘶” 什么是百合？

“就是这个” 张颜齐举起百合给人鱼看。

“嘶嘶” 可以吃吗？

“不是吃的，和昨天的木槿一样，是和你一样的生物。”

“嘶” 哦。

张颜齐看他不再发脾气，把百合插进花瓶里，他想了想，举起手里的伞，跑到浴缸边，“看”

人鱼抬头，看到彩色的光晕隔着一层薄薄的东西倾泄下来，他睁大眼睛，流露出强烈的好奇和欣喜，“嘶！”

张颜齐心里涌起一股奇异的满足。这只捡来的人鱼仿佛是专属自己的人鱼，自己是他的造物主，是他的神一样。太奇妙了，张颜齐心想。

“但是，你不能吃这个，你吃了我就不能工作了，不能工作就没钱给你买食物，还有，没有这个，也不能抱着你睡觉。” 张颜齐举着鲜血淋漓的左手对人鱼认认真真地解释，“听懂没有？懂了就吱一声。”张颜齐觉得人鱼应该知道了，又觉得他不知道，毕竟人鱼的“手”只是青绿色的两只类似鸭蹼的部位，不能抓握，打人倒是很疼。那个小小的精怪仿佛感觉到他的无奈，立刻龇牙咧嘴攀上张颜齐的肩，在他耳边很响亮地“嘶”了一声，张颜齐的头发被吹起一撮，滑稽地支棱着。“我就当你知道了，下次不能咬手了，我要去上班了，你乖乖待在家里。”张颜摸摸人鱼的头，把他放进浴缸，人鱼灵活地在水里游了一圈，鼓着腮，对着他吐了一道水柱出来，小眼睛射出狡黠的光。

“嘶嘶！” 早点回来！

张颜齐又拍拍他的头，“嗯”

人鱼的触感很奇怪，没有鱼类的滑腻，他的人鱼在空气中是干燥柔软的，在他怀里抱一会儿会变得温热，像个小婴儿。张颜齐有点怀念小怪物的手感了，他抱着枪觉得钢铁的温度实在是冰冷，怎么都捂不热。但是今天的工作任务竟然提前完成了，张颜齐沾沾自喜，他感受到枪管里一簇一簇薰衣草在蓬勃生长着，花束逐渐抵到他的下颚，很快生长成熟，狭小的蛋舱立刻伸出钢铁剪刀，利落剪下花束，一边的机械爪拿走张颜齐怀里的枪，又给他换上一柄新的，仿佛张颜齐只是一捧泥土。我会长出蚯蚓吗？张颜齐百无聊赖地想，看来今天又要加班了，也不知道小怪物饿不饿，他要是饿急了会哭吗，会说话吗，会气得骂人吗。

张颜齐拿着一支有点萎靡不振的向日葵快步走着，今天最后一管鲜花不合格，向日葵不是金黄的色泽，而是枯黄的落日一样的颜色，张颜齐觉得很好看，他本来可惜自己不能带回去，谁知道主管说了他几句就直接把花给了他。张颜齐走进花店，心里惦记着小怪物，他不自觉地加快了挑花的速度，花店老板已经对他有点印象了，笑容可掬上前：“今天有很新鲜的马蹄莲，哟，你手里的向日葵颜色真好看，哪个品种啊我怎么没见过？” 张颜齐慢吞吞地笑 “是路上捡的向日葵，我要一支马蹄莲好了，不用包了。”

张颜齐摸出钥匙开门，一股水腥气扑鼻而来，果不其然，人鱼在地板上扭动游弋着，划过一道道水痕，还有好几处泡泡聚集的痕迹，看来是真的等了很久。一听见门开的声音，人鱼立刻抬起上半身看向门口，他张口露出细密的牙“张颜齐！你终于回来了！”

张颜齐下意识嗯了一声，随即瞪大双眼“你怎么会说话了？！”

张颜齐看着对面喋喋不休的小怪物感觉有点眩晕，这只小人鱼能说话了之后嘴就没停过，从张颜齐的家，到他被张颜齐喂过的食物，他全部都尖酸刻薄地批判了一遍，现在他正在攻击张颜齐买回来的马蹄莲，“小气，寡淡，素得要死，不好看！”小人鱼鼻子喷气，“又不能吃，又不好看，你买它干什么！”张颜齐觉得好笑，实在没憋住还是笑了出来，“笑什么！我说得不对吗？！”小怪物又开始用鱼尾拍打桌腿，离了水看起来还是虎虎有生气。张颜齐觉得这个小东西很可爱，非常可爱，他有点想抱一抱他，身体早就先做出反应把这只小怪物抱进了怀里，人鱼也突然噤声，一时间一片寂静。张颜齐感受到怀里生物的心跳，逐渐和自己心跳的频率达成一致，从急促变得舒缓，张颜齐此刻希望人鱼也能开出花朵。但是人鱼张嘴咬了他一口，又是左手，原来的伤口又开始流血，张颜齐吃痛“你有没有毒啊？牙齿上？”人鱼安慰地舔舔他的手“没有，你下次抱太紧我还会咬你的，放心吧。”张颜齐捂着手看着昏黄灯泡下说话的人鱼，后知后觉地开始觉得不可思议，他的小人鱼会说话了，真好。

“我的目标就是要统一全世界的人鱼，让全世界的人鱼联合起来，占据大海，把海里的鲸鱼赶出去！”张颜齐一边听着他的小怪物慷慨激昂地对着兔子玩偶演讲，一边为他做饭，嘴里不忘配合着“好，我支持，鲸鱼太占地方了。”小怪物噼里啪啦拖拽着尾巴抱着玩偶蹦到厨房“是不是！张颜齐！你果然是我们的人类盟友！”又举起兔子玩偶“而你，则代表兔子国作为盟军代表。”接着摆弄玩偶想完成一个互相鞠躬的仪式。张颜齐端着炖排骨急匆匆地走出厨房，余光一瞟小怪物“快来吃饭，我要迟到了，就先走了。”说完就准备出门，“等一下！张颜齐，你看！”人鱼像皮球一样一下一下弹到他面前，骄傲地伸出了手，“哇，你长手指了。”张颜齐握住软软的人类孩童大小般的手指，心软趴趴成一坨。还没握够，小怪物抽回手指，一边转身爬向餐桌一边大声说“你走吧走吧！要早点回来给我做饭！”张颜齐无奈“知道了。”假装没看见人鱼脸颊两边加速翕动的肉刺。

提前结束工作的张颜齐并没有感到轻松，他穿衣服的时候心事重重，心里早有预感，这几天长出来的花朵极少是合格的。果然在下班前他被叫住了，温和的主管一边喝茶一边说“你曾经是我们这儿最好的员工，能种出品质最好的郁金香。”他吹了一口橙黄的茶水继续说，“但是现在你种出来的花质量完全不行，没有人愿意收这样的花，你得好好端正工作态度啊小张。” 张颜齐低头，他自己也不知道哪个环节出了问题，“我能把那些花带走吗？”他轻轻地问。主管点头“当然可以” ，他顺势放下茶杯起身拍拍张颜齐微弓的腰背 “总归来说这是份艰难的工作，花是没有情感的，顾客喜欢的是规整的花朵，”主管停了停又说 “但是我不能否认，你种出来的不合格的花朵，无一例外，都很美。”

“张颜齐！我告诉你，我已经动员了第一批人鱼了！”小怪物兴高采烈地报告着喜讯，张颜齐都不知道原来世界上真的有其他人鱼，他还以为他的小人鱼是独一无二的，全世界找不出第二条。“我可能要掉鳞片了，掉鳞片的时候你别带花回来，本来就痒，花粉还呛人。”人鱼一边举着一朵粉白色的洋牡丹一边说。张颜齐愣了一会儿才回，“哦”。他的心忽然往下坠了一截。人鱼挠了挠身上有些松动的青灰色鳞片，漫不经心开口 “等我长出皮来可能就和你很像了。”说完撇撇嘴，“其实我觉得你们人类长得不好看。”张颜齐不知道该说什么，只能笑笑。人鱼盯了他一会儿，施舍地转移话题 “你天天种花是怎么种的呀？”张颜齐努力和他解释了一下，人鱼惊讶“天呐！原来你天天给我的花是你怀里捂出来的！”张颜齐连忙说“不是不是，给你的花从土里长出来的。”人鱼静默了一会儿，一把揪下洋牡丹的一半花瓣，“我觉得我现在就要掉鳞片了，你赶紧把花拿走！”

“工作手册第三十二条，员工操作时需保持情绪稳定，心无杂念。”张颜齐盯着蛋舱顶部的条款看了三百遍，还是坚定地分心了，他有些控制不住自己。小怪物说，自己已经集合了淡水湖所有的人鱼，他要带领部队往大海进军了。张颜齐觉得怀里的枪管对着自己的心脏，里面的荆棘即将穿过他的心脏。外面的机器轰隆隆地运作着，钢铁里窸窸窣窣爬出一支又一支红白相间的玫瑰，花朵逐渐变大。不对劲，等张颜齐反应过来时，蛋舱已经被玫瑰塞满，他感觉自己应该惊慌，但是玫瑰很友善地绕过他，直接抵向玻璃剪刀和机械，源源不断的玫瑰拥挤着被剪断再生，剪断再生。终于挤破了蛋舱，张颜齐木然地光裸着跑了出去，身后是大片的玫瑰花。“张颜齐，你怎么回事！”主管匆忙跑过来，气急败坏“你怎么也不穿衣服！”张颜齐冷静了一下，诚恳地说“我不干了，我辞职。”说完又要走，主管一愣，下意识想扯住他，张颜齐甩开主管的手，刚刚的烦躁不安愤怒悲哀一瞬间涌了上来，“别碰我”，他沙哑着，仿佛要哭了，“我的人鱼要走了！”张颜齐眼眶通红盯着前方，“我的人鱼他要走了！”

张颜齐最终还是穿好衣服回到了家，带着玫瑰花一起，小怪物不在，也许已经走了，也许只是出门玩。张颜齐把玫瑰放进一个漂亮的箱子里，里面有一大堆花朵，天蓝色的雏菊，火红斑点的鸢尾，日落色的向日葵，甚至还有荧光色的卷丹。它们都是张颜齐心上长出来的花，从小怪物出现的那一刻开始，它们也随之出现了。这些花是张颜齐所有浓烈情感的产物，是爱上一只人鱼后的辉煌成果。

但是人鱼永远也不会看见这些花，张颜齐悲伤地想，小怪物就应该拿着精致高贵的长在阳光雨露下的正常花朵，而不是枪管里长出来的奇怪生物。

“张颜齐，你怎么了？”

“张颜齐！”

张颜齐泪眼惺忪，模模糊糊看见有人靠近，努力一睁眼，“张颜齐，你这么大人了睡觉还哭哦，你可真够厉害的。今天要拍杂志，你眼睛肿了怎么办哟！”

是周震南在说话，小小白白的，站在姚琛身边，毫不客气地开始笑张颜齐，张颜齐恍惚着，内心突然酸楚，眼泪不受控制地下来，他努力克制，用被子把自己盖起来，勉强插科打诨 “哎啊，快出去出去，我多愁善感了不行啊，都给你齐哥留点面子。”周震南和姚琛又是一顿笑，两人嘻嘻哈哈推攘着出了房间。张颜齐等到外面安静下来，默默地在被子里想，我的人鱼，原来真的走了啊。

周震南化完妆就一边啃手一边发呆，张颜齐看着他，突然笑出了声“我昨晚做了个梦，梦见周震南你变成了一只人鱼。”周震南翻了个白眼，也笑了，“那我岂不是很厉害，是不是还咬你了？”张颜齐一愣，“你是咬我了。你还挠我，拿尾巴抽我，我给你喂吃的你还咬我，周震南你说你有没有良心！”周震南快被气笑了，鼓着一张脸“那你去梦里找我算账啊，醒了和我说有什么用，我还能打自己一下给你报仇啊？话说你真的是没用，梦里还被我欺负！”张颜齐笑笑 ：“我也没想到我梦里还心甘情愿被你欺负。”周震南正无聊，准备和张颜齐斗嘴提提神，没想到这次这么快对方就偃旗息鼓了，显得自己很无理取闹，周震南心里恨恨，张颜齐你个憨批，还是控制不住耳朵红了个尖尖。

拍完杂志，张颜齐走在周震南后面，看着他在前面和其他成员有说有笑，他走神想到了自己的小怪物，是不是和其他人鱼说话的时候也是这样的。他的人鱼，全世界只有一只，青灰色的，不是白的。张颜齐感到一阵深重的无能为力。

“张颜齐，你坐我这边。”张颜齐抬头，看见周震南坐在车里，拍拍他身边的空位，对着他喊。那一瞬间，张颜齐听到了玫瑰生长的声音，周震南的身边被雏菊，鸢尾，向日葵环绕着，色彩绚烂，他在花朵里真像一只漂亮的美人鱼，张颜齐眨眨眼，世界又变成黑白的。张颜齐看着周震南，有点难过，他想抱抱周震南，也想给周震南种一朵属于他的花。张颜齐在心里安慰自己，这不是我的小怪物，还好，这不是我的小怪物。他冲周震南挥挥手，“我坐后面那辆。”

很快，他最后一个上了第二辆车，合上了车门。他们也许去看大海，也许不是。

end


End file.
